tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Illusions, Delusions
Illusions, Delusions is the Noble Phantasm of Assassin. It debuted, and was only used, within the Oceanic Holy Grail War. It augments Assassin's illusions powers, allowing him to turn his illusions into reality. Overview By stating the True Name of his Noble Phantasm, Assassin is able to begin usage of it. Illusions, Delusions allows Assassin to bring his illusions into reality. For Assassin to bring something into reality, he must know the blueprints that make it up. Example being, if Assassin were to try and bring a cup of tea into reality, he must know what makes up the cup, as well as the tea itself, requiring him to know virtually everything about it if he wants to make it as realistic as possible. Assassin often states that if he can imagine it, it can become reality, but if he does not know the blueprints for it, it will end up being a failure. All creations created by Illusions, Delusions are considered to be inorganic in nature. Assassin has gone to the point of creating living beings with his Noble Phantasm. When he first tried to create living beings, Assassin has had many failed attempts, as he was unable to incorporate everything needed to make the living being function properly. Due to this, Assassin began to study the anatomy of human beings. as well as other beings found on the planet, as they would provide him with a blueprint. While he was eventually able to create a functioning body, he lacked knowledge of other things, such as a very important organ in the body: a brain. Due to this, Assassin had to begin research in the realm of psychology, as well as going into the realm of history to further make these beings into reality. He was near-successful in creating a genuine living being, but before he was able to complete making its personality, it escaped and remained incomplete to this day. This was deemed as the first functioning prototype created by Illusions, Delusions. Illusions, Delusions gives Assassin free reign over everything, and anything, inorganic. Meaning, due to his Noble Phantasm, he is able to alter anything inorganic to his pleasing, so long as he can imagine it doing what he wishes for it to do. This means that he can either bend already existing inorganic material, or inorganic material he creates from Illusions, Delusions, to his will. Due to Illusions, Delusions allowing him to alter inorganic material, Assassin is able to mess with things that can be found on a living being, such as clothing, jewelry, or even their weapons. However, if the inorganic material in question is directly linked to the living being, such as Command Seals on a Master's hand, Assassin cannot use Illusions, Delusions on it, as it would, at that point, be considered organic for the Noble Phantasm's purpose. However, Assassin can indirectly alter an organic material's blueprint if he were to add something to it that would allow him to do so. Weaknesses Illusions, Delusions, strong as Assassin makes it out to be, has many flaws that can impede Assassin. The most major flaw is that Assassin cannot alter organic materials directly. This would mean that if Assassin were to try and make his own skin tougher so that he can take a strike, he would be unable to, since he is an organic being. Depending on what Assassin is trying to create, it would take an X amount of time for him to create it. As previously stated, Assassin has created living beings with his Noble Phantasm. However, due to this, it requires Assassin's complete concentration, due to them being complex in nature. It also requires a large amount of Assassin's mana to make it. For those creations that take a long time, Assassin is left in a vulnerable state, where his defenses are completely down so long as he's continuing in creating it. Assassin has even become unaware of the world around him due to this, sometimes making it difficult for him to hear things around him, or sensing the presence of another. Creations No Class Zero No Class Uno No Class Uno is the first completely successful humanoid creation of Illusions, Delusions. After many failed attempts, and the previous No Class experiment escaping before its completion, Assassin decided to take a different approach in his creations. After getting a larger grasp at Servants and their Noble Phantasms, Assassin was able to create No Class Uno. He is the first official member of Aegis, but ranks below Rider in terms of hierarchy. He is modeled after the Norse God Thor, but lacks most of Thor's capabilities. Despite not being an official Servant to the Oceanic Holy Grail War, Assassin code named him Berserker, due to that class being the most compatible with him. When not in usage of his Noble Phantasm, Uno is seen with a sword at his side. While he is very capable of using it, he is more proficient in attacking when his Noble Phantasm is activated, as his sword turns into a hammer. No Class Due No Class Due is the second completely successful humanoid creation of Illusions, Delusions. Seeing that Uno was functioning as intended, Assassin continued in creating more units for Aegis, to which Due is the second member added to the group. Due is far less sluggish in his actions than Uno, to which Assassin himself commented on. He is modeled after the Norse God Loki, and is more closely linked to Loki than Uno is to Thor. Despite not being an official Servant to the Oceanic Holy Grail War, Assassin code named him Caster. Assassin himself has stated that the Caster classification is peculiar for Loki, but Due seems to move fluently despite the odd class for whom he is modeled after. While Due is capable of using his magic fine without his Noble Phantasm, his Noble Phantasm further augments his magical prowess and also allows him to float in the air, making him a more difficult opponent to battle against. Mana Lizard Mana Lizard is a side project that Assassin was working on when attempting to create members for Aegis. It lacks any sort of battle prowess, where its only usage is storing mana for whoever its wielder is for usage later. Due to this, it allows its wielder to have twice the amount of mana in their reserves, especially in moments of battle. The wielder only needs to transfer how much mana they wish to store into Mana Lizard, and it will store it until its wielder takes mana out from it. The wielder must be wary of how much mana they are inputting into Mana Lizard, as they could completely diminish their reserves and accidentally cost them their life. Assassin is normally seen having one perched on his hat for later usage. No Class Tre No Class Tre is the third completely successful humanoid creation of Illusions, Delusions. Assassin decided that his third humanoid creation had to be more unique than the previous models. Tre has displayed far more intelligence than the other No Class models, and as such, Assassin appointed him the Co-Leader of the group. He is modeled after the Norse God Odin in, where he has a tendency to follow Odin in terms of personality, but can act vastly different than how Odin is usually portrayed as. Despite not being an official Servant to the Oceanic Holy Grail War, Assassin code named him Rider. Unlike any other No Class model, Tre lacks a Noble Phantasm equivalent. Due to his lack of it, he is more closely seen as a god than Uno and Due because of any wounds he receive in battle not showing to phase him, even if his body has received grievous wounds that would normally inhibit someone. Rider's Mount Rider's Mount stays true to its name, where it is under the ownership of No Class Tre, and is shown to be sometimes using it in battle or travelling around. It is an odd species of horse that has elongated features, such as its body, legs and even its neck. Despite being an animal-based creation, the mount is unique to the others, as it is the only one that can use a Noble Phantasm. This is due to compensate for Tre's lack of one. When in usage of its Noble Phantasm, it gains legs until it reaches eight. The Noble Phantasm changes its body to allow for the extra body parts, and also hardens the body to make it more durable. However, the biggest asset of the Noble Phantasm is that it increases the speed of the mount, allowing for Tre to outspeed his opponents in battles and deliver devastating blows. It is modeled after Odin's mount in Norse Mythology, Sleipnir, where Tre often refers to it as such. No Class Quattro No Class Quattro is the fourth and final completely successful humanoid creation of Illusions, Delusions. Quattro is deemed to be the greatest of Assassin's creations, where his power exceeds any of the other creations, and as such, he is given the title of True No Class. Gaining many experiences within his battles, Assassin created Quattro, believing that it is capable of rivaling any Servant that would come against it. However, Quattro does not seem to obey Assassin's orders like his other creations, where it believes that it serves no one and is very goal-oriented. Due to this, Assassin refused to create any more No Class models after Quattro. Despite this, Quattro willingly obeyed Assassin's demand that he not participate within the Holy Grail War until the time was right, where Quattro requested that Assassin created a squirrel for him so that he may be able to gain information and watch from inside the base. Quattro is unique in what it is modeled after, as it is not modeled after any being, but instead Yggdrasil, the mythical tree in Norse Mythology that connects all the worlds. For the majority of the Oceanic Holy Grail War, Quattro's existence is very much unknown, and his movements are minuscule until the near end of the war. Messenger Squirrel Trivia *The creations that are given a Servant classification are always given the title "No Class" and then a number in Italian depending on what the prior Servant creation was. **No Class Zero does not begin the numbering system due to it escaping before Assassin could fully complete the creation process. Due to this, Assassin deems it as an incomplete creation and designated the number Zero for it. Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Noble Phantasms